


TSN | ME | 婚前财产公证

by Hilbert_space



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: “哦哦哦哦哦——”另一个亢奋的声音加入了进来，Eduardo分辨出是Dustin，“所以说，不再是6亿美元的离婚案，而是啰嗦但可爱的婚前财产公证？”“Chris，”Eduardo握紧了手机，“你们到底在说什么，Mark和我不会——”Chris发出一声长长，长长的叹息。“你们会的。”“不会。”“原谅他吧，”Chris耐心地说，“和他结婚。尽管他是个烂人，但我觉得你能让他变好的，也只有你。”“在发生了这一切之后？”“Mark爱你，只是他喜欢别人的方式与别人有所不同，不经解释很难理解。谁叫那是构想出了Facebook的大脑。”“你不该劝说我，Chris，你是个好人，我不想日后恨你。”Chris轻轻地笑了一声，“饶过我。承认吧，你们一直在彼此相爱着呢。”——————旧文搬运，作于2014.9





	TSN | ME | 婚前财产公证

\---  
TSN | ME | 婚前财产公证  
\---  
The social network Moviefanfic

仅仅是电影同人，并不是RPS

Mark×Eduardo

——————

“我不明白我们为什么非得做这个不可，”CEO先生的手指尖穿过头顶自己那些纠缠在一起的卷毛，“Wardo，我们不会离婚的。”

 

  
#原作背景，Mark与Winklevoss兄弟调解期间#

  
——————

 

  
百叶窗外是喧闹的雨水。

 

  
Eduardo坐在扶手椅里，正对着一张小圆桌，他在膝盖上打开一份周刊：以价格过滤人群的咖啡座当然会提供各种各样有针对性的杂志，比如，金融类的，专门给他这样在电脑里装满了Excel和PPT的投资人消遣就餐之后的时光。

 

  
Zuckerberg——是的，他现在尽量避免再称呼他为Mark，那个正在学会穿有领衬衫的卷毛混蛋已经不再是kirkland公寓最讨他喜爱的住客了——试图把Winklevoss兄弟按在会议桌前，签下保密协议的拉锯战才徐徐展开了一个漫长而艰苦的上午。午间休息会一直延伸到2点钟。

 

  
而他，作为证人，不得不出现在这里。这真是莫名其妙的讽刺啊，不是吗？耶稣再上，他和Mark Zuckerberg也还有一场私人恩怨要“结算”呢。

 

  
他放弃地呼出一大口空气，试图把注意力转移到阅读上。想想来这儿的目的？他来底层的咖啡座吃午饭就是为了避开Mark Zuckerberg.

 

  
Eduardo像小时候，刚开始学英语时那样，在文章的字里行间艰难地跋涉着。他轻声读出句子，不敢保证自己有没有同时理解它想表达的意思。

 

  
这是谁写的创业者专栏文章？在胡扯些什么呢？“如何成为一名成功的CEO”？

 

  
你必须要有所魄力，以坚持那些你想要捍卫的。如果为了维持原则要付出严苛而残暴的统治，那也在所不惜。大家都知道，CEO不属于服务业，你不需要被众下属喜欢。

 

  
Eduardo的手指捏紧了雪铜纸印刷的华丽内页，他感到自己浑身发抖——也许是由于气愤，好吧，很可能就是。

 

  
竟然有人觉得Mark Zuckerberg混蛋得合情合理？这完全无法接受！

 

  
就在此刻，有声音在他背后响了起来。

 

  
“我不明白我们为什么非得做这个不可。”

 

  
Eduardo迅速地转过头，差点扭伤了脖子。他牢牢地瞪视着把紫色T恤穿在白衬衫外面的Mark。他都能听见自己心脏疯狂跳动的声音了，但是他什么话都说不出来。

 

  
终于，他再次握紧了拳头。“是你请我来的，Mark.”

 

  
“谢谢你愿意来，”Mark平板的语气里一点儿都听不出感谢的意味，“在我们那样见面之后。”

 

  
CEO指的无疑是苹果笔记本摔毁事件。

 

  
“是啊，”Eduardo笑了，冰凉的家族戒指贴着他的手指，这感觉差点又让他回到想揍Sean Parker的那一瞬间。他不明白自己为什么在笑，他也许是神经错乱了？好吧，反正事情从很早开始就变成了一团糟……

 

  
“那天你穿着黑色的防水外套，”Eduardo说，“黑色的The North Face外套，我的外套。三个月前，我们还是要好到互相穿对方衣服的朋友。”

 

  
“我想，你的意思是说，我们现在不是了？”

 

  
“婊子养的CEO们不需要别人的喜欢，”Eduardo拼命忍住不把周刊杂志糊到Mark脸上的冲动，“是你先背叛我。”

 

  
“这不存在什么背叛。”Mark立刻回复道，丝毫不考虑这样是否会惹毛Eduardo，“这是生意，很多人排着队要买我们的股份，我所做的一切只是为了事业成功。”

 

  
停止使用“我们的”，好吗？Eduardo在心里咆哮着，被稀释股份的事总能叫他轻易地失去温文尔雅的风度。他闭上眼睛。

 

  
“你是说，将我排除在外是个棒极了的，正确的策略？”

 

  
“就Facebook目前的市值看，它应当是正确的。”

 

  
“你到底想说什么？”刚刚，他还觉得自己不会更加生气了呢，“你不需要我们的喜欢与爱戴，你觉得做个暴君很爽，但你最起初利用的是什么？”

 

  
他再度看向Mark，觉得自己非常气愤，同时又非常脆弱。他很害怕，他究竟对Facebook做了多少？他会不会显得像是个不负责任的私生子爸爸？

 

  
“那时你是我最好的朋友，”Mark看着他，翠蓝色的眼睛里没什么感情，“我想和我最好的朋友做一件有共同目标的事情，它能让我们都得到好处。我是这么想的。”

 

  
“但如果你又认同这样的准则，”Eduardo将杂志摊在桌上，放慢了语速，说道，“那你不该这么做……不该这么对我做。就算你觉得自己不需要讨人喜欢，不需要我喜欢你，也不必用这样的方式。”

 

  
“所以我知道这个策略是错误的，它既是正确的，又是错误的。一条莫比乌斯带，”Mark在虚无的空气中比划着，“所以我知道，我得剪断它。”

 

  
“什么？”Eduardo突然发现自己又跟不上Mark的大脑了。

 

  
“关于Facebook，我需要把更多的股份让渡给别人，而你是唯一一个授权给我这么做的持股人；同时，关于你，我其实……也需要你喜欢我。”

 

  
“你，”Eduardo下意识地想否定。他不能让自己相信Mark的话，“你不需要，你一直在致力于做个混蛋，以让我讨厌你。”

 

  
“我不明白，Wardo，我们仍然有超过一半的股权，你，和我。”

 

  
“只有你。”天哪，Mark是在讲什么从南极冰层里钻探出来的笑话吗？

 

  
“我们，”Mark坚定道，“Wardo，我们不需要分开讨论，我们会结婚的。”

 

  
整个世界一下子陷入了安静的真空。

 

  
“哦，Mark，你没事吧？”他发觉自己再度可悲地担忧了起来。“我觉得你的状态很差——”

 

  
“我没事，Wardo，”Mark干脆地说，“我不能减少自己的股份，因为我是Facebook的CEO，我得拥有它；我觉得稀释你的没什么区别，因为等我们结婚之后，那就是一回事了；而现在，你要上诉讨回你的股份，在我看来完全没有意义，就像Chris所说的，婚前公证？我不需要那么愚蠢的东西，Wardo，我们不会离婚的。”

 

  
Eduardo觉得自己此刻的表情应该像是被Mark话中多到惊人的信息量噎住了。他徒劳地挣扎了好一会儿，终于拎出了一个看上去最好回答的问题：

 

  
“Chris关于婚前公证说了什么？”

 

  
“我建议你自己去问他。”Mark似乎对这个问题非常不屑一顾。

 

  
他没心思去为Mark恶劣的态度生气了，目前最重要的是搞清楚到底发生了什么。老天，那份同意稀释股权的单子上最好没有什么同意与Mark Zuckerberg结婚的附加条款！

 

  
他拨打了Chris的电话。

 

  
“嗨，Eduardo？”

 

  
“是我，”他突然发觉很难说出口，刚刚那些熊熊燃烧着的冲动一瞬间全熄灭了，“Chris……”

 

  
Chris小心翼翼地问他：“你今天应该遇见了Mark了？”

 

  
他努力做了个下咽的动作，点点头，然后意识到电话那边的Chris看不到，“是的，事实上，我和他正在一起——”

 

  
“哦哦哦哦哦——”另一个亢奋的声音加入了进来，Eduardo分辨出是Dustin，“所以说，不再是6亿美元的离婚案，而是啰嗦但可爱的婚前财产公证？”

 

  
“Chris，”Eduardo握紧了手机，“你们到底在说什么，Mark和我不会——”

 

  
Chris发出一声长长，长长的叹息。“你们会的。”

 

  
“不会。”

 

  
“原谅他吧，”Chris耐心地说，“和他结婚。尽管他是个烂人，但我觉得你能让他变好的，也只有你。”

 

  
“在发生了这一切之后？”

 

  
“Mark爱你，只是他喜欢别人的方式与别人有所不同，不经解释很难理解。谁叫那是构想出了Facebook的大脑。”

 

  
“你不该劝说我，Chris，你是个好人，我不想日后恨你。”

 

  
Chris轻轻地笑了一声，“饶过我。承认吧，你们一直在彼此相爱着呢。”

 

  
Eduardo发现自己竟无力反驳。

 

  
他转而去看Mark，那家伙正交叉着手臂，抱在胸前，努力做出不需要别人靠近的戒备样子。

 

  
“……你从来没有说过。”Eduardo觉得自己想揍他，又不想。

 

  
“我说了。今天，刚刚。”Mark不愿看他的眼睛。“说起来，2点钟快要到了。”

 

  
“我不会这么就放过你的，Mark，”他说，一边挂断电话。“你得让人信服地，从头至尾地叙述一遍事实。我要在我挑起的申诉里听见所有的真相。”

 

  
“我不明白我们为什么非得做这个不可，”CEO先生的手指尖穿过头顶自己那些纠缠在一起的卷毛，“Wardo，我们不会离婚的。

 

  
“哦，闭嘴。”Eduardo说。

 

  
尽管他知道Mark说的将会是事实。

 

 

 

 

  
Fin


End file.
